<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consent by etymolodrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634363">Consent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymolodrarry/pseuds/etymolodrarry'>etymolodrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blurb, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), No Angst, One Shot, Smut, aha there i tagged it, but i figured id post it anyways oops, idk if it counts but i mean ill still tag it, idk if this is any good, maybe a little smut, sorry if it sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymolodrarry/pseuds/etymolodrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Harry and Draco are stuck researching together. This time, though, they get distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffinglepuff/gifts">huffinglepuff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Rox (@huffinglepuff) for the dialogue prompt: "You're kind of turning me on."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘The first recorded Lystinga ceremony was officiated in 1285 between Grimbald Alwy and the village’s eldest daughter’</span>
  </em>
  <span>—ugh.” Harry abruptly stopped reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco eyed him curiously. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wrinkled his nose at his Ancient Magic textbook. “I dunno, it’s just—she didn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>consent,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Draco shrugged, “It could have been implied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost in translation, considering this source is centuries old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Harry gestured with his hand, “it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty difficult to consent without ruining the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” He frowned, “I mean, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> important, but it can definitely disrupt—what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s chair scraped against the floor as he slowly stood up. Harry eyed him warily—he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically </span>
  </em>
  <span>chosen this seat to be as far away from Draco as possible. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time they researched together, their hands accidentally brushed, and Harry was so flustered that he had to take a breather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Draco sauntered towards Harry and braced his hands on the table. “It’ll ruin the moment, hm?” He leaned forward, close enough for his breath to fog up Harry’s glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes darted to the table, to the bookshelves—looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> but at Draco. He could barely hear him through the ringing in his ears and the sound of his racing heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” he repeated, and Harry gulped. “That it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a turn on if someone looked you in the eye and said—” He leaned even closer, speaking directly into Harry’s ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>—y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ou want me to fuck you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sent a jolt of electricity down Harry’s spine. “Y—yes,” he choked out, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth, as if Draco’s voice was veritaserum—he couldn’t lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Draco leaned back suddenly, eyes wide. “What’d you say?” He studied Harry’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—you asked if it wasn’t a turn on,” he spluttered, “And, uh, you’re kind of turning me on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Draco smirked, as if he hadn’t noticed the flush across Harry’s face. “Then, let me ask something else,” he lowered his voice, “you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Harry could barely breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grabbed the sides of his head, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Harry made a noise of protest, turning his head to connect their lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco’s hands tangled through Harry’s hair, his fingers curling to tug gently on the strands, eliciting a whimper from Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dizzying—Harry could barely register Draco’s tongue in his mouth through his daze—and when he pulled away, he was relieved to see that Draco was panting just as hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes were glazed over. “That didn’t ruin the moment, now did it?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>